No me olvides
by Summer07
Summary: 5TO CAPITULO Basado en la pelicula Sweet Home Alabama. RHr y HG. Que haría volver a Hermione a buscar a Ron despues de todos estos años? soy malisima en los summary, mi primer fic. 5to CAPITULO NUEVIITOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y nació luego de volver a ver por vigésimo quinta vez la película "Sweet Home Alabama" (o "no me olvides"). Me había parecido haber leído otro fic sobre la película, pero lo busqué y no lo encontré. Si el autor tropieza con esta historia, lo siento mucho, no es mi intención robar ideas. **

**No estaba muy segura de publicarlo, ya que todavía no me siento muy confiada en lo que escribo, pero una gran amiga me dio el coraje y se convirtió en mi editora oficial. Por eso, Pau, este capitulo (y porque no todo el fic) es para ti. **

**NO ME OLVIDES**

CAPITULO 1: recuerdos que regresan

flash back/sueño

Ronald Weasley, solo tengo 12 años¿porque querría casarme contigo? – pregunto la chica de cabello rizado

-Lo juro Hermione, eres la única chica que me soporta y toda mi familia ha dejado bien en claro que los Weasley no viven solteros. Simplemente es así¿entiendes? Aparte¿te imaginas lo que me dirían Fred Y George si tuviera 50 años y seguiría viviendo en el desván de mi casa? – explicó Ron

-Así que por eso me lo pides a mi, no? para no tener que aguantar las burlas de los gemelos

-¿ves¿quien pide amor si puedes tener odio ciego? – río Ron

-esta bien, pero solo para que no me fastidies. Si cuando tenemos 40 años ninguno de los dos esta casado, entonces me convertiré en la Sra. Ronald Weasley…- respondió una agotada Hermione- … eso ya me da escalofríos- agregó en una vos casi inaudible

Luego de caminar un tiempo solos por los pasillos de Hogwarts (Harry estaba cumpliendo su castigo con el profesor Lockhart) llegaron a la sala común. Los dos amigos se sentaron en los sillones frente al fuego y casi en un hilo de vos Hermione pregunto:

-¿porque quieres casarte conmigo? estoy segura de que a esa edad tendrás a cualquier chica que se te ocurra.

-porque sé que a ti podría besarte cuando se me de la gana.

fin del flash back/sueño

-sabes, ese acento que tienes es mucho más fuerte cuando sueñas – dijo Lou.

-no puedo creer que me dejaran dormir otra vez, estamos a un día del show… ella me matará.- contesto la Hermione de 25 que se acababa de despertar de lo que había sido una muy cómoda siesta en su escritorio.- ¿que dije?- pregunto asustada. Cada vez que tenía algún sueño sobre su pasado temía que su maldito hábito de hablar dormida la traicionara.

-nada, chica relájate.- contesto un Lou muy irritado. Aunque era alguien mucho más importante en la empresa donde ella trabaja como asistente de diseñadora, le había tomado un cariño muy especial.

Odiaba cuando eso le pasaba, cuando los recuerdos de su pasado se colaban por su subconsciente. Había pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo no entendía como aun podía hacérsele un nudo en la garganta cuando alguien lo nombraba (lo cual era difícil ya que no se hablaba con nadie de esa época salvo Ginny, y la pelirroja sabia que su hermano era tema prohibido) o sentir las piernas flanquear cuando pensaba que lo veía en la calle (también improbable porque hasta donde ella sabia cierto pelirrojo seguía en Londres, y ella, muy estratégicamente, al otro lado del Atlántico).

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando sus pies literalmente se arrastraron hasta su departamento de Nueva York, y aunque el sueño amenazaba con ganarle, no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada al abrir la puerta. Toda su sala de estar, cada centímetro de ella, sus sillones, piso, biblioteca, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de lo que serían sin lugar a dudas, unas 100 docenas de flores. De todos los colores, tipos, tamaños… era sencillamente hermoso.

- Andrew…- susurró.

Cuando corrió un pequeño ramo especialmente lindo de la mesa del teléfono, vio que tenía un mensaje.

_Hola pequeña, te he dejado una flor por cada momento en el que pensé en ti anoche. Te aseguro que hoy todo ira fenomenal, no tienes de que preocuparte. Te veo en el show, te amo.-_

Realmente era afortunada al tenerlo a su lado. No podía creer como un simple recuerdo del pasado, horas atrás la había hecho dudar al respecto. Andrew era, sin duda, lo mejor para ella.

Levanto el teléfono pero se convenció de que estaba muy cansada para llamar a su novio. En cambio, discó el número de su amiga, pero ella no estaba en casa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta se había quedado dormida en el sofá, aun con las botas puestas. No sabia bien si había sido el hecho de no haber dormido en más de 24 horas, que Ginny no atendía su teléfono o que se había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en Ron, pero tenia miedo de acostarse y no despertar en 19 meses.

**Nota de la Autora**: Bueno, la verdad que este capitulo como que salio de una, me senté en la computadora y solito se escribió en un pobre documento que lleva el nombre de fic.doc. Aquellos que hayan visto la película se habrán dado cuenta de que hice unos pequeños cambios. Para empezar, en la película la protagonista es diseñadora, pero no me parecía algo "muy hermione". También, ha perdido contacto con todos sus amigos del pasado, cuando aquí, Ginny se sigue viendo con ella. Eso me permitió también crearle una historia a la pelirroja.

En el próximo capitulo (y si es que quieren que lo siga, aunque ya casi esta terminado el segundo): Ginny y su propia historia, el desfile y una sorpresa que Andrew le tiene preparada a Hermione que complicará las cosas.

Ya saben, click en Go!, y me encantaria saber lo que piensan.


	2. una propuesta y muchos problemas

**Hola! Después de pasar el miedo de subir el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, aquí esta el segundo. Miles de gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y también a los que leyeron y no dejaron . Espero disfruten este y opinen.**

CAPITULO 2: una propuesta y muchos problemas

-Dios con razón estas tan flaca, de veras no tienes nada en el refrigerador- Recién se despertaba y el dolor le partía la cabeza. Cuando logró abrir los ojos encontró a su amiga hurgando en la cocina.

-Ginny¿Por que estas en mi casa?- preguntaba mientras se paraba del sofá, donde, aparentemente, se había quedado dormida.

-oye, que buena manera de recibirme, voy a tener que creer que mi madre tiene razón, que la comida hace la felicidad.

-no es eso, es que no pase una buena noche- respondió Hermione, mientras se incorporaba y saludaba a la pelirroja.

-no? pensé que el traslado de la florería mas cercana a tu departamento te haría dar saltos- dijo sarcásticamente.

-jajaja, que graciosa. Fue muy dulce de su parte, admítelo.- Hermione no podía evitar defender a su novio como si debiese convencer a todos de que era él mejor para ella. La verdad era que a veces creía que se trataba de convencer a si misma.

-si, lo admito. Pero admite tú que debe tener algún fallo, Herms. El hombre perfecto no existe.- agregó mientras tomaba su capuchino. – eso es algo que comprobamos tu y yo, no?

Hermione se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, era verdad, por experiencia propia ni Ginny ni ella podian considerarse suertudas con los hombres.

-Él... el me ha pedido que lo acompañe a Francia para Navidad.-

-Pues apuesto a que irá a pedirte más que eso...- contesto Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿tú crees?-

-absolutamente. Vamos Hermione, el tipo esta loco por ti. Ya quisiera yo que alguien me siga a todos lados como el hace contigo.-

-te dije mil veces que Andrew tiene miles de amigos que podría presentarte…-

-…y yo te dije mil veces que no. Deja que yo conozca sola a mis desastres- agrego dramática- además,- dijo, al ver la cara de la morena - no querrías que nuestros novios sean amigos de vuelta, no?

Hermione sonrió. Ginny tenía la hábil manera de hablar de Harry y de Ron sin nombrarlos. Siempre le causaba gracia. Hoy no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo era un lió, la gente daba vueltas, las modelos parecían histéricas y Hermione no sabía que atender primero. Pero ella estaba ahí fría como el hielo, inmutable como si todo el caos a su alrededor le fuera ajeno. Sarah Robins, su jefa, miraba todo con indiferencia, pero luego de haber trabajado con ella por 3 años, Hermione sabía que estaba atenta a cada cosa que hiciera cualquiera de sus empleados. Pero estaba más segura de que la estaba observando especialmente a ella.

Hermione no había entrado a la empresa como una fanática de la moda, ni algo remotamente parecido. Cuando en su entrevista le habían preguntado si conocía el nombre de la que sería su jefa, había decido no mentir y decir simplemente "no". Sarah Robins era "la" gurú de la moda, una de las más reconocidas diseñadoras. Poco a poco Hermione había ido subiendo puestos, dando la impresión de querer ser su heredera. La verdad era que ni se acercaba a lo que se había propuesto para su vida, pero tener acceso a fiestas, ser reconocida y querida entraban en su categoría de "ser alguien". Si, después de todo, no estaba tan mal.

-oye chica, muévete, muévete, en cinco minutos nos toca- dijo un Lou muy nervioso, casi al borde del llanto.

Hermione se puso en movimiento como queriendo recuperar los segundos perdidos. Pero algo la hizo abandonar toda esperanza de poder concentrarse. Su novio había entrado por la puerta.

Realmente sí era una chica afortunada. Andrew Hennings era apuesto, inteligente, caballero y muy elegante. Era, también, el hijo de la Jefa del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de EE.UU. Si, talvez Ginny tenía razón. Un defecto tenía.

-Hola muñeca, decidí pasar para desearles buena suerte- dijo luego de besar a su novia.

- Gracias, la verdad es que no se si solo con buena suerte nos alcanzará, estamos muy retrasados.

-Entonces no te molesto más. Pasaré por ti cuando termine la fiesta del desfile.

Hermione lo miro con cara de desentendida.

-El acto con mi madre, recuerdas?

-Oh si, como olvidarlo- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vio como su novio se iba por la puerta y luego se puso de nuevo a trabajar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny cariño, ya te vas?- preguntó entre la alegría del la fiesta post-desfile

-oh si, me decidí a seguir tu consejo- dijo sonriendo y señalando a un muchacho que la esperaba en la puerta – es amigo de Andrew, no?-

Hermione la saludó, y trato de mostrarse contenta. Temía que fuera otro de los desastres de Ginny, en los que ella terminaba llorando y rogándole a tipos que no la merecían, o abandonando a hombres que, si ella los dejara, podrían hacerla feliz. Después de todo, y aunque su amiga no hablase del tema, Ginny solo había amado una vez.

Cuando salió no encontró a Andrew esperándola fuera de su limusina. En su lugar, estaba su chofer, que amablemente le dijo:

- El Sr. Hennings se retrasó en su reunión. Me pidió que la llevara hasta el lugar, Srta. Longbotton.

El chofer la llevo hasta un gran edificio en el centro, y la escoltó hasta la puerta. Allí un hombre en traje la condujo hasta un gran salón completamente a oscuras. Andrew la estaba esperando.

-Estaba pensando unos 200 invitados, 300 máximo.- dijo él

-¿Para Navidad¿estas loco?- preguntó una muy confundida Hermione. ¿Acaso Andrew se había tomado algo?

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar que se podría haber tomado Andrew. Cuando se dio cuenta todo el salón que antes estaba a oscuras se había iluminado. Se encontraba dentro de una joyería, donde más de diez empleados esperaban sonrientes detrás de sus mostradores. Al fondo había un hombre parado, seguramente el dueño, supervisando todo, quien le guiñó el ojo a Andrew.

Este se arrodillo ante una Hermione que lo veía totalmente horrorizada.

-Dios mío. Ay dios mió-

-Hermione Longbottom¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo el al fin.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta. – ¿Estas Seguro? Porque si no lo estas, volvemos al auto y no hay problema….-

-Herms… Herms…-

-Andrew, solo fuero 8 meses.-

-Sabes que nunca me precipito. Y no suelo hacer una pregunta sin antes saber la respuesta. Así que puedes rechazarme de nuevo, pero te lo voy a volver a preguntar… ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Hermione no sabía porque, pero aunque no estaba segura, aunque no sentía que ese fuera el momento para casarse, aunque miles de problemas y excusas le cruzaron por la mente solo pudo decir

-si!!!

-escoge uno- dijo Andrew entonces, señalando los miles de anillos que habían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino al acto de la Sra. Kate Hennings, Hermione y su novio… no... prometido, habían decidido no hacer público su compromiso. Primero, ella tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¿Donde esta?- preguntó la Jefa del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de EE.UU. (n/a: puff… vaya cargo fácil de escribir).

- se le hizo tarde en su reunión, ya debería estar llegando.- respondió su ayudante.

Miles de reporteros se agrupaban en la puerta. Era extraño que Kate Hennings, conocida por el enfoque rígido con el que llevaba su Departamento, se hiciera presente en un acto de caridad. Había decidido que nada se interpondría entre su familia y el cargo supremo del Ministerio de la Magia. Lo fuera a ocupar ella o su hijo.

-Lo siento mamá se nos hizo tarde.- saludó un Andrew al que por donde se lo mirara, derrochaba alegría.

-Oh, esta bien pequeño… veo que trajiste a tu noviecita -

-eh si, mamá, creo que es hora de que Hermione se integre en los actos de la familia.

- Oh, claro que sí hijo- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

En el momento en que fue a tomar la mano de Hermione sintió algo que no podía creer. Dado vuelta para adentro, en el dedo anular (n/a: honestamente no me acuerdo si ese era el nombre de donde se lleva el anillo de compromiso) de la chica había un glorioso anillo. Aunque la Sra. Hennings vio el horror en la cara de su futura nuera, lo dio vuelta y dijo

-si, claro que es hora de que sea parte de los actos. Ahora que va a ser de la familia.

Los flashes cegaron a todo el mundo. Pero de igual manera, se podían ver las distintas expresiones en las caras de las tres personas allí paradas.

Una de ellas parecía sorprendida, aun con su mano sujetada por otra, con una expresión de enfado que podría haber competido con Snape y al fondo de las dos mujeres, un hombre, al que solo se le podía adjudicar honesta y sana felicidad. Si cualquiera que estaba ahí no podía verlos, tan solo tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente. En su periódico favorito tendría la oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Este capitulo fue más largo de lo que esperaba, y también me llevo más tiempo que el primero.

No quiero que crean que me dio un ataque al escribirle a Hermione el apellido de Neville… en los próximos capítulos les diré porque lo usa. También más noticias sobre Ginny y el amigo de Andrew y sobre nuestros hombres preferidos, Ron y Harry a los que solo nombramos.

Reviews por favor, tan fácil como hacer clic en **Go**. Ah, y habilite la opción de reviews anónimos, así todos pueden opinar.


	3. rompiendo la rutina

**Hellow! como están? muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. He aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Hoy llegue de mi primer día de clases y me senté y salió la última parte que faltaba. Disfruten!!**

CAPITULO 3: rompiendo la rutina

-Lo juro, eres la peor amiga del planeta. Soy tu mejor amiga y me tengo que enterar en la tapa de "el profeta" como todos los demás. Te exijo que vengas y lo charles conmigo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Darle una bofetada por tomar mi mano y mostrar mi anillo a todo el mundo? Aparte no puedo ir ahora, estoy en la Terminal de trasladores.

-Espera, espera. ¿no estarás pensando en…?

-Sí Gin. Debo cortarte porque si no me aferro a la silla ahora, tendré que esperar hasta la tarde para ir a Londres. Oye hay un lugar libre¿No quieres venir?- preguntó Hermione frente a una supervisora muy molesta que le exigía cortase su teléfono.

-Jaja, muy graciosa. No gracias, no podría soportar todo el drama.

Hermione no sabía si su amiga se refería al drama que ella estaría a punto de enfrentar o al que la propia Ginny debería pasar si se encontrase con cierto muchacho de ojos verdes. Cortó el teléfono y se aferro a la silla, deseando que todo acabara rápido. La traslación y el motivo que la llevaba a cruzar todo el Atlántico.

-------

Dentro de su departamento, y aunque eran las 12 del mediodía, Ron Weasley recién se levantaba. De repente un dolor de cabeza lo atacó. Cuando vio a su alrededor comprendió que no era más que una resaca. Eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Luego de darse un baño, se dirigió hasta el refrigerador y tomo una cerveza. Hasta allí, un domingo común en la vida de nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Pero luego todo cambió cuando, sin razón aparente, fue a abrir la puerta de su casa.

- Hola preciosa¿que se te ofrece?- dijo con una de sus sonrisas más seductoras.

- Para empezar, podrías traer tu trasero hasta aquí y firmarme el divorcio.

Hermione se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta del departamento de su… bueno, de Ron observándolo con la mirada fija. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de abrir la puerta de su casa así como estaba, usando solo una toalla y con una cerveza en la mano. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no era ella la que estaba al otro lado¿Qué hubiera pasado si era alguna otra mujer? Bueno, tal vez Ron solía abrirles la puerta a mujeres semidesnudo ahora. Pero a ella la tenía sin cuidado lo que Ron hiciera de su vida. Sí, _haz lo que viniste a hacer y márchate_, se dijo a si misma.

- Oh, veo que no captaste las indirectas cuando te devolví esos papeles que mandaste- dijo, y entró a su departamento.

- Claro que sí. ¿En ningún momento se te cruzó por la cabeza pensar que mandarte los papeles me causaba problemas¿Sabes cuanto cobra mi abogado por hora?- contestó una enfadada Hermione, siguiendo al pelirrojo en su departamento.

-Oye, como veo que no te piensas ir, déjame cambiarme y seguiremos hablando.

- Dios sabe que muero por ello- dijo Hermione y entornó los ojos.

De hecho si que la sorprendía ese lugar. Siendo el departamento de Ron se esperaba encontrar basura en el suelo, ropa tirada y mucho olor a alcohol. No había ninguna de esas cosas, y estaba decorado muy bien. Tenía algunos detalles que quien conocía a Ron sabría no podían faltar. Sonrió, la túnica de los Chudley Cannons autografiada era uno de ellos. Pero que sabía ella, ella ya no lo conocía más. De la misma forma que él ya no la conocía más a ella.

- No quieres saber lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla.-

No se había dado cuenta de que Ron había entrado en la sala de estar donde ella seguía admirando la túnica. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio al hombre del que se estaba por divorciar. No era que quisiera cambiar de idea, era solo que no esperaba encontrar a ese Ron. Hacia 6 años que no lo veía, y tenía que admitir que el tiempo había sido muy amable con él. Seguramente las mujeres le lloverían del cielo.

- Así que se dignaron a venir por aquí, no?- preguntó Ron. Aunque su tono no era de enfado, Hermione lo hubiera preferido. Pero, después de todo¿Quién era él para hacerle reproches?

- ¿NOS dignamos?- se preguntó la morena. Pero luego comprendió. – Oh... claro, tu creías que Ginny iba a venir, no?

- Sí honestamente. ¿Cuánto hace que no ve a sus sobrinos?- Hermione agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable – Bueno, será que ahora que las dos andan de fiesta en fiesta, se olvidaron de su familia.

- Ron, yo…

- ¿Sabes que? Ódiame si quieres, pero hasta que mi hermana y tú no muestren la cara por La Madriguera, no voy siquiera a considerar firmarte nada.

- Ahora escúchame bien Ronald Weasley, tú no eres nadie para decirme a mí, y en menos caso a tu hermana, que hacer. Evidentemente tú ya no sientes nada por mí, sí solo tratas de hacerme la vida imposible, así que no entiendo porque no puedes firmar de una vez y todo esto habrá terminado.- respondió una muy enfadada Hermione.

- Exacto. Yo ya no siento nada por ti. Por eso es que no tengo la obligación de hacer nada por ti. Y porque, en el fondo veo a mi amiga que alguna vez me ayudó, y odio verla convertida en lo que te has convertido ahora. Una neoyorquina que reniega de su pasado, que solo le importan las marcas y las apariencias. – dijo esto como si hiciera muchos años que lo tenia callado, pero aun se podía notar un tono dolido- Ni sueñes con conseguir el divorcio, no hasta que vea al menos una chispa de la chica que conocí, la que vivía enfrascada en libros y la que era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos.

Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Quién era él para criticar su vida¿Para decirles que era otra persona? Si ella había cambiado, lo había hecho para bien, para que nadie la lastimara de nuevo. Si ella había cambiado, lo había hecho por su culpa. En el fondo no sabía si agradecérselo o reprochárselo.

Se quedó parada en el interior del ascensor sin notar que no se movía. Por unos minutos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cara de decepción de Ron. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres tartamudearan cuando le hablaban, que divagaran y que la mayoría de las veces se quedaran sin palabras. Pero él no. Con él todo era distinto. Cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar de su memoria el tono con el que le había hablado, un tono de desprecio, de frialdad, pero por sobre todo, de decepción. Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla. _Genial, simplemente genial_, pensó. _No hace dos horas estoy en Londres y ya estoy llorando por tu culpa, Ron Weasley_. Luego se incorporó, y al llegar a la planta baja, sacó su teléfono.

- Hola Gin, escúchame, me tienes que hacer un favor. No me importa, cancela la reunión, debes venir de inmediato a Londres. Pues porque tu hermano me hizo una sugerencia que talvez no este tan mal.

--------------

Harry Potter iba caminando por las calles cerca de su trabajo. Había salido a comer el almuerzo, solo, ya que Ron había simplemente decidido no ir a la oficina. Eso era raro, Ron no solía salir los domingos, porque generalmente se dedicaba a recuperarse de la resaca del sábado. Así que el único día que no se aparecía a las 3 de la tarde eran los lunes. Este no era el caso.

Trató de llamar a su amigo al celular, pero lo tenía apagado. Pensó que tal vez algo malo le había sucedido, pero luego desistió de la idea. Ron le hubiera avisado si era algo grave.

Hasta ese punto de la mañana, todo marchaba como un día normal en la vida del ojiverde. Decidió ir a comer a "Accua", un restaurante en la zona céntrica donde a veces se encontraba con Seamus, que trabajaba en San Mungo. Cuando entró al lugar se agradó de encontrar su mesa vacía. Genial, el día seguía su curso regular. Pero hubo algo que lo hizo perder todas las esperanzas de que ese fuera un día como cualquiera.

Allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba una mujer hermosa. Tal vez la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Aún con los años, y aunque ya no caía lacia como tiempo atrás, sino con unos pequeños bucles al final, una cabellera pelirroja estaba frente a él. Se había quedado sin palabras. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, pudo balbucear

- Ginny…

-----------

Hermione estaba sentada en un café a cuadras de la casa de Ron. Recién cuando había cortado con Ginny, luego de convencerla y rogarle que viniera a Londres, era que había caído en la cuenta de que no tenía donde quedarse. Miró la hora, su amiga debía de haber llegado hacia una hora. Pero supuso que ella querría tomarse Londres con calma, eso era lo que había dicho en el teléfono. Aceptó ir con la única condición de que se encontraran cuando ella quisiera.

Ya iba por el cuarto café. No sabía si era la cafeína que tenía en el cuerpo, o tal vez que se estaba aburriendo y preocupando a sobre manera en ese lugar, pero tomó su cartera, dejó unos galleons en la mesa y fue a caminar por la ciudad. Tal vez así comprendería si Ron tenía razón; si eso ya no encajaba con ella.

--------

- ¿Harry? – pregunto una confundida pelirroja. Sabía que, de alguna forma u otra, iba a tener que enfrentarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto odiaba. Pero en ese momento no pudo odiarlos. No pudo ni siquiera recordar las miles de cosas que durante años había pensado le diría si este momento llegara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa en su cara, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más grande. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Sonriéndole a Harry Potter? Si este fuera uno de sus sueños, el ya yacería en el suelo, victima de miles de hechizos. – Harry¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo eh… eh… vine a comer- dijo por fin. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? _"Vine a comer"… pues claro, Potter, es un restaurante, a que vas a ir, a jugar quidditch? _– ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- Pues es una historia muy larga- dijo ella meneando la cabeza. No sabía si Hermione quería que Harry supiera que ella estaba ahí.

- Así que por fin se hartó y se decidió a venir a obligarlo a firmar en persona, eh?- rió él.

- Yo… eh, Harry…- sabía que era inútil tratar de mentirle al chico de pelo azabache. No a él.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Pues por Ron. Él no cuenta mucho, pero yo lo conozco. Pero aun no me dijiste porque tú viniste aquí. ¿Hermione no se podía arreglar sola?

- Oye Potter, que no te rebalse la felicidad de verme, eh- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Gin, sabes que no es eso, es que…

- Sí lo se. Pero para que están las amigas, no? Hermione siempre hace de todo por mí y yo nunca tengo la oportunidad de pagárselo.

Harry se quedo mirándola. El tiempo si que le había sentado bien a Ginny. Parecía más madura, más elegante, más mujer. De seguro su novio sería un chico afortunado, quien quiera que el americano ese sea. Sintió como algo se le despertaba adentro. Algo que hacia mucho no sentía. Pensó que talvez sería hambre, pero no lo era. De todas formas, invitó a la pelirroja a almorzar con él.

- Lo siento Harry, pero Hermione debe estar como loca buscándome. Si no me apresuro, tal vez ya haya matado a mi hermano… y sin esperarme para presenciarlo.

- Esta bien, supongo que nos veremos seguido, no?

- Supongo que si…- dijo ella, despidiéndose.

- Harry Potter… - susurró cuando salió del lugar. No podía creerlo.

Sacó su celular y discó el número de Hermione. Ella no contestaba. Luego, sin pensarlo, se apresuró a entrar de nuevo al restaurante.

- Oye harry¿crees que luego de comer me podrías llevar a un lugar?

- Claro – dijo él algo sorprendido.

Ginny Weasley, pensó. Estaba a punto de almorzar con Ginny Weasley. Se olvidó del trabajo, se olvido de que su descanso había terminado hacía treinta minutos, se olvidó de Ron, de Hermione, de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra. No importaba en donde se encontraba, estaba sentado en una mesa con la mujer que provocaba que todos los hombres se dieran vuelta a envidiarlo. ¿De veras lo merecía¿Realmente merecía estar allí, sentado con ella?... _Un inocente almuerzo no le hace mal a nadie_. Bueno, tal vez no le hará mal a ella. No puedo lastimarla en una hora.

---------

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Solo lo necesitaba. No podía creer que llegase así, toda pavoneándose, toda… mandona. Sí, eso era lo que era, seguía siendo una mandona. Alguien a quien no se le podías decir que algo no sería hecho a su manera. Ahora, aparte, se había convertido en una americana consentida.

Tomo su chaqueta, y bajó los pisos de su departamento por las escaleras. Tal vez gastar energías en eso evitaría golpear al primero que se le cruzara. Generalmente era Harry. Había decidido que su amigo no levantaría cargos si lo knockeaba. Tal vez un transeúnte en la calle sí.

Pero apenas salir de su edificio y dirigirse a la oficina, la vio sentada frente a la fuente que había cerca de su casa. Dios, si que estaba bonita. Era para quedársele mirando todo el día, tan tranquila, tan serena… mirando la fuente, dirían los que por allí pasaban. Pensando, seguramente, diría él, que la conocía. ¿La conocía¿De veras la mujer que estaba allí sentada tenía algo de la chica con la que él se había casado? Cerró los ojos. Ahora otra persona la tendría. Ahora sería otro el que despertaría cada mañana y la vería a su lado. Eran otros los labios que iba a besar, era otro el nombre que iba a reclamar. Él ya había perdido su oportunidad. Solito había logrado arruinar todo.

Suspiró. Sabía que retenerla no cambiaría las cosas. Sabía que por más tiempo que lograse que ella se quedara en Londres, eso no iba a enmendar ninguna de sus acciones. Lo sabía… pero simplemente no podría hacerlo.

- Esperaste siete años Mione… no te matará esperar unos días más.

---------------------------------------------

**La verdad es que personalmente me gusto mucho como me quedo este capitulo, tanto que no paso por mi editora, directo aquí. Muchas gracias por todas las opiniones, sirve mucho!**

**Ya saben, clic en Go y aunque solo sea un "me gusto" o un "no me gusto", siempre sirve.**


	4. encuentros

**Disfruten, luego de un tiempo llegó.**

Capítulo 4: encuentros

- ¿Y la vez que Filch tenía el papel que decía "mi gata me abandono. Busco pareja"?

- Jaja, me había olvidado de esa- dijo Ginny agarrándose las costillas. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ginny Weasley que estaría almorzando con Harry Potter en Londres, riéndose como en los viejos tiempos, seguramente lo hubiera llamado loco. ¿Cómo volver a mirar a los ojos a la persona que tanto la había lastimado, y aún así, perderse en ellos como ayer? _¿Perderse en ellos como ayer?_ Ella no se estaba perdiendo en nada. Simplemente estaba allí, dándole tiempo a su amiga de que arreglara las cosas con su hermano… si, eso era lo que hacia. Si la estaba pasando bien, era solo algo secundario.

El problema era que Hermione y Ron habían tenido más que tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas. Bueno, no en realidad. No habían cruzado palabra desde que Hermione se había ido del departamento del pelirrojo. Pero Harry y Ginny no sabían eso, y lo más probable era que si lo supieran, no hubiera cambiado en mucho las cosas. Ninguno de los dos había notado que habían pasado tres horas desde que se habían sentado para almorzar.

Era como si hubiera una burbuja alrededor de ellos dos. Hablaban de todo. De todo y de nada. De Ron, de Hermione, de Hogwarts, de Quidditch, del trabajo de Ginny en Estados Unidos. Pero nada de lo que los dos sabían debían hablar. Y de lo que más querían evitar. Fue cuando, casi rompiendo la burbuja que había alrededor de ellos una mujer se acerco a la mesa.

- Harry!- dijo en un chillido histérico

- ho... hola Clarissa – respondió un avergonzado y muy incómodo Harry. ¿Después de cuanto tiempo aparecía Clarissa de la nada? Justo cuando Ginny había vuelto…

Parecía que el hecho de que Harry le devolviera el saludo había hecho que la chica explotara de felicidad. Tal vez creía que no recordaría su nombre, o que ya que estaba sentado con su novia, la ignoraría.

- Oye, no sabía que estabas de novio. – dijo mientras su tonta sonrisa abandonaba su cara.

- Oh, no no, yo no soy su novia – dijo Ginny. Se sorprendió al sentir que le dolía decir eso. Pero tal vez Harry estuviese interesado en esa chica, y ella tan solo entorpecía todo. – Soy Ginny Weasley, una amiga.

La única neurona que paseaba despierta por el cerebro de Clarissa, ató cabos, relacionó nombres y recordó.

- Ginny… ¿Así no se llamaba la chica por la que me dejaste? – dijo. Pero no se veía triste, de hecho, esperaba expectante la respuesta del chico de pelo azabache con una sonrisa. Tal vez le alegraba haber dicho algo correcto.

Harry palideció. Absolutamente todos los días de su vida Clarissa era estúpida. ¿Porque hoy había decidido que su cerebro debía funcionar?

- eh... yo… te llamo luego, si Clarissa? – dijo mientras trataba de desviar el tema, y la mirada de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo era que cosas así siempre le sucedían a él? Seguramente la suerte hoy, como de costumbre, estaba trabajando para Ron. _Ron… dios santo, se había olvidado por completo de Ron!_

- Ginny, toma tu abrigo. Debemos ir a buscar a Ron y a Hermione, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ignorando completamente a la chica que parecía haberse petrificado con el solo hecho de escuchar que él la llamaría.

Pero las palabras solo rebotaron en la cara de la pelirroja. _La chica por la que me dejaste… la chica por la que me dejaste_. Ginny no recordaba nadie de Hogwarts llamada Clarissa. Tal vez Harry le había mentido a la rubia para sacársela de encima. Si que parecía fastidiosa. Pero, después de todo, él le había dicho que la llamaría. Inconscientemente comenzó a morderse las uñas. Si Hermione la vería. Había estado regañándola por años por morderse las uñas. "Ese hábito que Potter te causa" decía generalmente. _Oh no! Hermione!_

----------

Había pasado lo que sería una hora mirándola, allí sentada frente a la fuente. Sabía que nada bueno resultaría de quedarse allí, pero simplemente no podía dejarla.

Lentamente se acercó, y sintió los ojos de Hermione mirándolo. Estaban rojos, cansados. Se maldijo por dentro. Había estado llorando.

- Ron ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella secándose las últimas lagrimas rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas.

- Escucha Hermione, es tarde, no deberías estar aquí sola.-dijo él, tratando de sonar distante.

- ¿y a ti que te importa si no despierto mañana? (n/a: segunda frase de cierta película que pongo. a ver si adivinan cual es)- dijo ella, devolviéndole el tono frío al pelirrojo

- Me importa porque tengo nueve mensajes en mi celular de cada miembro de mi familia diciéndome que si hago algo para que tú y Ginny vuelvan a EE.UU. sin antes pasar a verlos, me matarán. Por eso me importa.- dijo, y tomo a la morena por la muñeca para llevarla hacia su auto. Aunque ella se resistió un poco al comienzo, terminó caminando de mala gana.

Estaban los dos dentro del coche de Ron. Hermione sonrió. Definitivamente Ron había heredado algo de la obsesión de Arthur por las cosas muggles. Volteó para encontrarse con él sonriéndole. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer todo lo que la alejara de su idea de odiarlo?

- Bueno, y ¿a donde te llevo? – dijo él por fin.

- eh… yo… - empezó a balbucear. Recién había reparado en ese pequeño detalle.- yo no tengo idea donde ir.

- Púes yo si- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

--------

Estaba atardeciendo en Londres. Las calles, los lugares, tantas cosas que parecían seguir igual que ayer para los ojos de quienes pasaban por allí todos los días, eran tan distintas para ella. Tanto que hasta parecía cruel. Miró a su costado. Harry caminaba tranquilo a su lado. Hacía rato que habían dejado de hablar, cuando a ella le había atacado una crisis al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba perdida por algún lugar de Londres. ¿Con él también sería así? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo a los ojos de todos, pero alguien completamente distinto para ella? Así era como debía ser… por decisión de los dos sabía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se desplomó en un banco de una plaza. Hacía horas estaban caminando. Ginny estaba tan desesperada que ni había querido escuchar las súplicas de Harry por ir a buscar su auto. Había dejado a su amiga, la había dejado cuando ella más la necesitaba. Sabía lo difícil que era para Hermione ir allí, tanto como para ella. ¿Por qué si por tanto tiempo había estado evitando volver a Inglaterra y encontrarse con Harry, ahora había cambiado a Hermione por esas dos cosas?

Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Comenzó a llorar por todo, por haber abandonado a Hermione, por haberse dejado convencer de armar una valija y venir a Londres, por haberse encontrado a Harry, por haber almorzado con él… tantos sucesos que solo habían pasado en pocas horas. Pero lloró. Y lloró por muchas otras cosas que habían pasado hace tanto, que había olvidado, y que ahora parecían renacer. Lloró, sin acordarse de que no estaba sola, lloró porque sentía que hacia demasiado tiempo no lloraba. Lloró porque se dio cuenta de que las veces que había llorado no eran genuinas. Lloró y casi ni sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Odiaba sentirse así. Tan impotente. Esa sensación que sentía cada vez que veía a Ginny llorar. Esa furia desesperada por matar a quien causara que la pelirroja sufriera.

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando sentía que era él el culpable de su sufrimiento? No, Ginny ya no lloraba por él. Ya no lloraba, o reía o suspiraba por él. Seguramente otro ocupaba ese lugar ahora. No sabía que hacer, como consolarla… tantas cosas que había hecho parecían patéticamente simples comparadas con la sensación de inutilidad que lo invadía en ese momento. Y seguramente hubiera preferido morir en algunas de las tanta oportunidades que el destino le había ofrecido, a escuchar llorar a Ginny un segundo más.

- Gin, cálmate… - dijo abrazando a la pelirroja y acariciando su cabello- de seguro Hermione y Ron se encuentran bien.

Ginny se enderezó, dejando los brazos del chico de los que nunca quería irse. En ese momento sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los suyos, tan verdes como los recordaba. Sonrió. _Iluso, pobre e inocente Harry_. … Hermione y Ron… él creía que ella lloraba por Hermione y Ron.

- yo… yo también creo que están bien. – dijo ella por fin. Podría haberse quedado muchísimas horas más allí, sentada mirando al muchacho de pelo azabache. ¿Qué era lo que había en él que la tranquilizaba, que le aseguraba que nada malo podría suceder?

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de un lujoso edificio, Ginny reparó en el tiempo que llevaban caminando.

- Harry, donde... ¿donde estamos?

- Este es mi departamento, creí que talvez querrías cambiarte para ir a cenar- dijo con una sonrisa.

_Si… claro que si… _pensó la pelirroja. _¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cenar? ¿Cambiarse? ¿Pero cuando…?_

- ¿y qué me pondría, tu antigua túnica de Quidditch para salir?, porque que yo recuerde mi valija fue muy oportunamente olvidada en el café por nosotros dos.-

Dios, como amaba cuando Ginny era sarcástica.

- No, yo me tome el atrevimiento de mandar a traerla cuando preguntabas si Hermione había decidido tal vez ir a visitar a Crabbe a Azkaban.

La menor de los Weasley sonrió. Un almuerzo, llanto y caminata por la ciudad con Harry Potter. Ya se había traicionado a si misma ese día de tantas formas, que tal vez un final para cerrar el día no la mataría. Suspiró y siguió a Harry por el ascensor, completamente ajena a la felicidad que embargaba al ojiverde. Tal vez no era tan malo arruinar un día perfectamente normal de vez en cuando…

---------

Llegaron a un departamento, no muy lejos del de Ron. Había algo de ese lugar que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Sabía que jamás había estado allí, pero si embargo…

- es el departamento que nos regaló Moody cuando nos casamos- dijo Ron como si hubiera leído su mente. Habló como si estuviera comentando el clima, y había algo en su tono distante que le dolió a Hermione.

Ella en cambio no podía tomar el tema con tanta ligereza… pero trató de sonar lo más natural y fría que pudo. En ese momento recordó lo que había ido a hacer allí. Sabía que era en vano, pero sacó la copia del divorcio que llevaba en su cartera.

- mira Ron, tu y yo sabemos que esto no da para más. – dijo mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Ron de repente observó a la castaña, la observó realmente desde que había llegado. En el fondo de su corazón todavía la seguía queriendo, no sabía que clase de sentimiento era ese, pero estaba seguro de que, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, él tan solo quería que ella fuese feliz. Y tal vez con la persona que estaba ahora, era feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada pasaba entre ellos, y un papel no cambiaría eso.

Se sentó y comenzó a leer el documento. Allí era donde terminaba. Una relación que había sobrevivido a todo tipo de cosas, las más extrañas, las más tristes, las más felices, siempre juntos. Aún podía recordar el día que había entrado por la puerta de su compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Supongo que nadie encuentra a su alma gemela cuando tiene 10 años, no? – dijo con vos ronca, pero levantando la mirada y sonriéndole a Hermione. Sintió algo extraño cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que? – dijo Ron de repente.- Acabo de recordar que Harry y yo tenemos una cita doble hoy. Esto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Justo cuando parecía que Ron iba tener una actitud madura, tenía que abrir su bocota.

- No, Ron, solo te tomara tres minutos- lo siguió ella por la casa en vano. El pelirrojo tomo una camisa de su bolso y se la cambió como si fuera lo más común del mundo, lo que provoco que Hermione se sonrojara. Luego, sin más explicaciones, salió del departamento.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. _Espero que no planees casarte con tu cita Ronnie, porque yo me encargare de que te odie_.

------------------------

- ¡Dios mió estoy teniendo una visión!, Paravati tiene razón cuando dice que debo dejar el firewishky -

- No Seaumus, no estas teniendo una visión… son Ginny y Harry!

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba sentado en un lugar del Pub que frecuentaban. En su mayoría eran ex-Griffindors, y lo que les gustaba de aquel sitio, era el parecido que tenía con el bar de Hongsmade, las Tres Escobas.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que se irían a encontrarse con alguien. Y por una parte eso lo alegraba. El estar con Ginny, poder mostrárselo a todos, sentirse tan genial como hacia tiempo no se sentía. Miró a la pelirroja. Se alegró aún más al comprobar que ella también sonreía.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban todos y sintió un escalofrío cuando Ginny le susurró al oído "Me engañaste Potter solo íbamos a ser tú y yo", lo que le impidió notar como Neville se desvivía en hacerle señas para que huya, escape, evacue el lugar en ese momento.

Entre la gente que saludaba Ginny, la música del lugar y la inmensa alegría que tenía, no pudo tampoco notar como dos chicas se acercaban a él acompañadas por su amigo.

-¿Olvidaste nuestra cita doble amigo? – dijo Ron.

Harry solo quería causarle dolor. No podía odiar más a su amigo en ese momento, y deseó que la chica que lo miraba desde un rincón, lo hiciera sufrir tanto como él sabía, su amigo pelirrojo podía sufrir. _Es lo menos que se merece_, pensó, al ver la cara de decepción y confusión de Ginny.

------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora**: después de un tiempo, el tercer capitulo llegó. Me quedó más Harry/Ginny. Pobre Ron tan malo Harry quiere causarla dolor por haber arruinado la cita con su hermana xD, bueno de eso ya se encargará Hermione. Iba a poner toda la escena del bar en este capitulo, pero mejor dejarlos con un poco de suspenso .

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, a viloka potter, Nimue-Tarrazo, Paulina, La.Pauliitah.Weasley, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Floor Grint, R.W. Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios!!!

Ah, y hubo unas frases de una película que amo, que agregue en la historia.

_¿Ves? ¿Quien pide amor si puedes tener odio ciego?_

_¿Y a ti que te importa si no despierto mañana?_

A ver si adivinan de cual es


	5. 6 meses

**Sin más rodeos… aquí esta**

Capítulo 5: 6 meses

- Ginny? – dijo su hermano. – Que haces aquí?

Pero Ginny no podía responder. Harry la había llevado a su cita doble. ¿Para que? ¿Para hacerla sufrir?

- Harry pensó que sería buena idea volver a encontrarme con todos- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba bastante bien su tristeza.

- Ah, ya veo tus prioridades: Harry, tus amigos, y luego, tal vez si tiene tiempo tu hermano no?

Ginny cortó sus palabras dándole un abrazo. Aunque peleaba con Ron más que con ninguno de sus hermanos, lo quería de verdad y lo había extrañado. Muchas veces le había enviado pasajes para que la visitara en Nueva Cork, pero por alguna razón, él se negaba a ir. Ginny miró por el lugar. Si no se equivocaba, esa razón debía de estar por ahí

- Mione!! – gritó Harry, llevaba tiempo sin ver a su amiga. Estaba muy cambiada, miró a Ron y se imaginó lo difícil que sería dejarla para él. Corrió a abrazarla y ella le sonrió

– ¿Desde cuando tomas tú?- le preguntó al ver el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

- Desde hoy- le dijo Hermione por sobre el griterío. Harry pudo notar que su amiga no estaba del todo sobria, y lo adjudicó a que, como Ron había decidido que Harry no formaría parte de su cita doble estaba ahora hablando con las dos rubias.

Ginny miró suplicante al muchacho de pelo azabache. Él la entendía. Nada bueno podía surgir de un Ron rodeado de mujeres y Hermione borracha. Y era su deber que ninguno de los dos se digieran cosas de las que la mañana siguiente se arrepentirían.

Pasaron las horas y los vasos y botellas vacías se iban acumulando alrededor de la mesa de pool. Lo que al principio había llamado la atención de todos, y los había divertido, ahora los preocupaba. Ron y Hermione, una muy ebria Hermione, se lanzaban miradas mordaces por encima del juego. Todos estaban esperando que alguno de los dos explotara. Era como la calma que precedía a la tormenta…

- Bueno Nev, solo quedan tú y Ron, y Ginny y Hermione. No vayan a defraudarnos chicos, eh? es como en las finales de 7mo año recuerdan?- dijo Harry

- Como voy a olvidarlo… esa fue la noche que Ron me dejo embarazada.

Todos hicieron un silencio incomodo. Esa era la tormenta, la muestra de que Hermione no estaba hablando por ella misma, sino por toda la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado.

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo publicas por todos lados? – dijo Ron con resentimiento.

- Vamos, no hables como si todos pudieran guardar un secreto por aquí. Bueno, Neville si… - dijo ella mirando al ex-griffindor.

- ¿Y yo que te he hecho? – se defendió Neville.

- No me has hecho nada a mi nunca, cariño… o a ninguna chica si eso importa – rió. Pero su comentario no cosecho risas-

- Me caía mejor cuando era una sabelotodo- dijo Parvati por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- la encaró Seamus

- Nada, simplemente que cree que todos escapamos de nuestros problemas, como ella.- respondió un dolido Neville. Siempre le había caído bien Hermione, confiaba en ella… no podía creer como cambiaba la gente. – Creo que la noche se terminó aquí- dijo, y se fue del bar.

- Si, creo que aquí se termina – dijo Ron. Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Hermione y se fue del lugar.

Ella forcejeó un poco y logró soltarse del pelirrojo. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas. No sabía porque había hecho lo que había hecho, pero sabía que Neville no tenía la culpa de lo que ella sentía. Estaba enojada con Ron, lo odiaba por seguir en su corazón, por demostrar que no le importa ella en lo más mínimo al ir allí no con una, sino con dos mujeres, pero a la vez, rehusándose a firmarle el divorcio. Lo odiaba, y le dolía.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes entrar y tratar a todo el mundo así? – le gritó Ron muy enfadado.

- yo no les he hecho nada… y me iré de aquí… en cuanto encuentre mis llaves… - dijo torpemente a causa de la borrachera.

- Ah no, si quieres matarte hazlo en otro lado, si? – dijo el pelirrojo y la subió su auto.

Miro al cielo. ¿Cuándo él, Ron Weasley, iba a tener que llevar a Hermione a su casa por culpa de una borrachera?

- Supongo que aquí se termina nuestra cita, no? – una de las rubias había salido. Ron la miro. Cualquier otra noche le hubiera dedicado una de sus sonrisas más seductoras. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche tenía que encargarse de su amiga, tenia que encargarse de algo que hacía mucho tiempo debía haber hecho. Se dio vuelta, Hermione había vomitado en su coche. Dejó a la rubia parada allí, y subió al auto.

Cuando entró Hermione dormitaba. Pudo entender lo que decía entre sueños. _"Andrew…"_. Le dolió. Estaba manejando sin prestar atención al camino. Tantas noches había tenido que descifrar lo que Hermione decía entre sueños, pero nunca había tenido que escucharla llamar a otro hombre. Era lo que se merecía por haber sido un estúpido. Cuando todo se había puesto feo… él no había sabido estar con ella como lo necesitaba. Y seguramente ahora tenía a alguien al lado que la cuidaba como se merecía.

Miró al costado. Hermione seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarla. La cargó y la subió al departamento donde tenía sus cosas. Cuando entraron la dejo sobre la cama, y la volvió a mirar. Nunca nadie la vería como él la veía ahora. Tan perfecta, tan calmada… se merecía ser feliz, no estar atada a un idiota como él.

Buscó la cartera de la castaña, y saco una carpeta con papeles. Sin querer tiró su billetera. Cuando fue a cerrarla vio algo que hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

**Flashback**

- … esta me gusta- decía una Hermione de 17 años.

- Por favor Hermione, mira mi cara, el idiota de Fred no nos dijo que estaba tomando una foto - dijo Ginny

- Pero si tú siempre sales hermosa mi amor- Harry le dio un beso a su novia.

- Eso es lo bonito de la foto- Ron habló de repente, porque no había emitido opinión en la discusión. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar una foto en la que Hermione y Ginny creyeran que habían salido bonitas? – que es como natural… dentro de unos años la vamos a mirar y recordar lo bien que la pasábamos…

Los cuatro sonrieron y con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione hizo aparecer tres copias más sobre la mesa.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ron tomo la foto y la miró. Entre sueños Hermione se movía. Estaban los cuatro, haciendo caras mirando para cualquier lado. Aún recordaba cuando Fred y George habían traído su nueva cámara a La Madriguera, y habían comenzado a tomarles fotos a ellos en el jardín.

Se notaba el paso de los años, no solo en las cuatro personas de la foto, sino también en los bordes amarillentos y ajeados de esta. Daba la impresión de que Hermione la había llevado en la billetera hacía mucho tiempo.

La dio vuelta. Se le encogió el corazón al ver lo que con la caligrafía que tan conocida se le hacía, luego de años de copiar deberes, estaba garabateado: _"6 meses"_. Suspiró. 6 meses. El único tiempo en que había coincidido su noviazgo con Hermione y el de su hermana y Harry. Dejo la foto donde estaba, y la billetera también en la cartera. Resignado volvió su mirada a los papeles. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó la llaves del auto y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione.

Mientras bajaba los pisos en el ascensor, se preguntaba si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. "_Sí_", se convenció. _"Por primera vez en tu vida hiciste algo a favor de alguien mas que ti mismo"·_ Cuando subió al coche, instintivamente saco su billetera y miró su propia copia de la foto. Sonrío. Era verdad, que bien la pasaban…

----------------

Hermione se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba pensar. Poco a poco, y como pensamientos flotando en un pensadero, las imágenes de la noche anterior iban volviendo a su cabeza.

- fue el azúcar, siempre dije que eso es lo que causa resaca… si, nunca tomes nada en una copa de martini que no sea un martini...

- Ginny hazme el favor de no gritar y explicarme que haces aquí- dijo una Hermione que se arrastraba de afuera de la cama.

- Yo no grito amiga, y bueno, pensé que tal vez debería chequear como te encontrabas... no es que no confié en mi hermanito pero…

- ¿qué? ¿Ron estuvo aquí? –

- Si, el te trajo, mejor dicho, te arrastró afuera del bar.- respondió Ginny.

En ese momento Hermione miro la mesa que habia en la cocina del departamento. Allí, sobre la mesa estaba el documento del divorcio… y al final, en tres hojas la estirada firma que tanto recordaba "Ronald B. Weasley". Miro a su amiga. Ginny la observaba con compasión.

- ¿Mejor nos vemos a la tarde?- le dijo Hermione, mirando para otro lado. Adorando la ventana, diría ella. Tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, diría Ginny.

La pelirroja asintió, podía leer en los ojos de su amiga como se sentía, y sabía que debería querer estar sola.

Así era como terminaba todo. Con una simple firma en un papel. Era una mujer libre. Libre de nuevo, lo que siempre había querido, lo que tanto había buscado desde que dejó Inglaterra y la razón que la había llevado de nuevo a Londres. Pero era raro, no se sentía feliz, no se sentía realizada. _"Andrew"_, pensó. Abrió su cartera, buscando su anillo de compromiso. Pensó que tal vez debiera llamarlo, pero hubo algo que la detuvo. Tomo su billetera y saco una foto. Sonrió, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se quedaba como una idiota mirando a sus amigos y a ella, unos años atrás. Cada vez que creía que necesitaba la ayuda de Harry, los comentarios graciosos de los gemelos, la contención maternal de la Sra. Weasley, cada vez que se topaba con una fecha en un libro que discutir con Remus Lupin, o hasta algún consejo que pedirle a Fleur, miraba esa foto. Pese a mucho que le pesara, cada vez que necesitaba hablar con Ron, sentir que él la abrazaba y la consolaba como siempre, tener alguna razón por la que pelear, para luego arreglarse, o simplemente verlo, escuchar su voz, sacaba esa foto. Y recordaba que había dejado un pasado detrás, y que un paso en falso, aunque sea volver a ver a toda esa gente que tanto extrañaba, significaba volver a ese pasado.

Pero había regresado a su pasado, y se había dado cuenta de que debía arreglar las cosas. Sabía donde tenía que dirigirse.

------------------------

- quiero que averigües absolutamente todo sobre ella, ¿entendido?- prácticamente le gritaba Kate Hennings a su asistente

- He buscado en todos lados, pero no hay el menor registro de una Hermione Longbottom. Solo esto… - le pasó un recorte de "El Profeta" bastante viejo. En el había una foto de una gran casa blanca, y rezaba:

"La Residencia de las afueras de Londres es el hogar de la familia Longbottom, quienes no dejaron de apoyar a Albus Dumbledore en la lucha contra el Innombrable."

- bueno, entonces vete a Londres y busca a estos Lanbaron…

- … Longbottom-

- bueno, si, búscalos y averigua todo sobre su familia. No puedo dejar que esta chiquilla y una amorío de mi hijo se interponga entre el puesto de primera ministra de la magia mujer en la historia americana y yo.

- creí que el puesto iba a ser para su hijo- dio tímidamente Clark, su asistente. Pero no se animó a seguir hablando, y se dirigió hacia la puerta pensando que ya encontraría forma de colarse en la casa de los Longbottom sin que lo descubrieran. Después de todo, los deseos de su jefa, eran órdenes para él.

----------------------

Hermione Granger (Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter… ustedes eligen, con la cantidad de apellidos que le adjudique...) se encontraba parada frente a la casa que aparecía en la fotografía del viejo Profeta.

Tenía que tomar valor para entrar. Neville había sido un muy buen amigo con ella, y lo ocurrido la noche anterior traicionaba tantos años de confianza. Tocó la puerta. La figura de una mujer se paraba frente a ella.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarla? - dijo amablemente.

- estoy buscando a Neville, ¿se encuentra? – respondió Hermione y sintió que el miedo la invadía. Cuando el muchacho de cara redonda salió, se dio cuenta de que no era solo miedo, era vergüenza también.

El chico no la miró, pero le hizo un gesto invitándola a pasar. Se sentaron en el jardín trasero. A Hermione siempre le había encantado ese lugar. A veces solo iba allí a relajarse, a alejarse del mundo…

- Neville yo… - empezó, pero no pudo seguir. Sentía como un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba articular palabra.

- Olvídalo Hermione- dijo él.

- No, neville, no, escúchame- le suplicó ella. – Tú confiaste en mí, y yo… yo pensé que tal vez, si te apuntaba a ti, entonces nadie vería a través mío, nadie notaría mis errores.

Neville le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Luego de un silencio incómodo, dijo que debía ir a ayudar a su abuela (y que lo digan, Augusta Longbottom tiene mas años que los examinadores de las MHB) y, aunque Hermione sabía que era mentira, porque Neville trataba de evitar a su abuela y sus constantes preguntas acerca del porque no le había dado bisnietos aún, se fue. Se encontraba admirando la belleza de la casa, cuando se vio cegada por los flashes de una cámara disparada por un hombre que podía haberle robado el título a Colin Creavey de molesto-saca fotos-maniaco-obsesivo (solo Merlín sabe lo que adoro al pobre Colin…)

- Hermione Longbottom? – se sorprendió al ser reconocida de esa forma, aunque mucha gente la conocía por ese nombre, era muy extraño que la llamaran así en ese lugar. – Soy Ben Stuart, de "hechizos brujos", dios lo que me costó encontrarte por aquí.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, completamente sin habla.

- Esto es igual a como lo describiste, wau, debió haber sido fantástico haber crecido aquí. ¿Te molestaría si paso y hacemos una nota con tu familia?

- NO!!- atinó a gritar la castaña.- Justamente, me estaba yendo…

- Puedo regresar en otro momento, si quieres….- dijo el muy hábil "reportero".

- Bueno, pero muy rápido- dijo ella. "dios, que haber crecido con los gemelos haya dejado algo de influencia en mi" rogó. Si neville la veía estaba muerta, pero si su abuela la encontraba… mejor no pensar en lo que podría hacerle.

Bueno, aquí tenemos el comedor principal, la cocina, la escalera, en el fondo el jardín, bonita casa, eso es todo.- dijo sin respirar. Hablaba en susurros y fijándose si no venía nadie.

- Wau…- el cronista parecía decidido a tomarse todo su tiempo y a admirar cada detalle de la casa de Neville… "su" casa. – Este cuadro es del 1700… tienes un legado de familia mágica muy importante…

- … eh, si.- dijo ella, deseando que ninguno de los Weasley la oyera en ese momento, renegando de su pasado _muggle_. Después de todo, habían arriesgado el pellejo más de una vez con tal de defenderla de que la llamen "sangre sucia".

- ese es el tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo Charles E. Longbottom.- dijo una vos desde la escalera. Estaba perdida, Neville la había descubierto.

- Neville- dijo con vos sugerente Hermione – el señor es Ben Stuart, de la revista "hechizos brujos", esta escribiendo un articulo sobre nuestra- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- familia, ya que me casaré con el hijo de una funcionaría del ministerio.

Neville la miro por un segundo. No lo hubiese culpado si se hubiese querido cobrar la que ella lo había hecho pasar la noche anterior. Pero no lo hizo.

- Bueno, parece que a la Srta. Hermione se le olvidaron sus modales.- dijo mirando a la chica, que le sonreía agradecida- yo soy Neville, su primo.

Hermione respiraba aliviada mientras Neville le mostraba la casa al reportero, inventando historias de su niñez tan convincentes, que cuando, dos horas después, el hombre se marchó, hasta ella misma creía haber crecido entre esas paredes.

- neville, yo… no se que hacer para agradecerte- le dijo. El muchacho de cara redonda sonrió

- podrías ir a visitar a tu verdadera familia- dijo. Hermione se puso tensa. – hoy es sábado, y se de ciertos hombres que pasaran por allí- la miro de manera cómplice.

- ¿un sábado? que raro que Ron no sale con la mitad de las mujeres de su agenda- fue solo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca que escucho lo infantil que sonaban.

- mira Hermione, Ron ha cambiado, él…. no me corresponde a mi contártelo, pero creo que deberías ir de todas formas. ¿No tienes ganas de ver a los demás? –

Y realmente quería. Después de almorzar con Neville, y comprobar que las cosas eran como antes, llamo a Ginny a su celular. Era hora de volver a La Madriguera.

--------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora: volví! este capítulo tendría que llamarse Revelaciones, o algo así, porque respondió bastantes dudas. Porque hermione y ron pelearon, porque hermione usa el apellido de neville… pero el titulo me parece muy tierno. Que opinan ustedes? Ya que se fue Ron/Hermione mas que nada, ya veré si puedo combinar un poco de las dos parejas para la próxima. **

**no saben lo que me costo subirlo, hace una semana vengo intentando y recién hoy lo logre :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, todavía no me decido si contestarlos con reply o por aquí, pero sepan que sus opiniones importan y mucho! son lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría (la chica ya empezaba a pedir cosas) que me dijeran que opinan de la historia, y si esta bien relatada, esas cosas… es que todavía no me quedo tranquila de cómo quedan los capítulos, aunque no me quejo. Este lo imprimía y con lapicera roja corregía una y otra vez… **

**A Sheila Ruiz, que me había dejado una duda, la verdad es que no era mi intención describir a Condolezza Rice, pero puede ser una buena asociación ;). **

**Sobre las frases, era de la película "10 cosas que odio de ti" no es muy conocida, pero como la amo, inconscientemente se me colaron en la historia. Bueno, ya saben, hagan feliz a Romi, click en Go.**


End file.
